Temporary Absence
by Cherryflower101
Summary: M.K has waited 5 years for Nod to say those words she's wanted to hear ever since the day she was forced away from his world. Is life with Nod worth the sacrifice of all her family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Marigold was a short woman in her late forties with a knack for lectures. Her hair fitted her name to a capital T. The woman's body had curves in all the right places so she could easily get whatever she wanted from her husband. I swear that she's not just using that technique on her husband either.

My red hair fell into my eyes as I tried to stay awake. Thankfully, Mrs. Marigold doesn't notice when the green of my eyes disappears under my eyelids. Today was the day I started my new job as a forensic anthropologist. Unfortunately, this meant that I needed to have an introduction lecture by an experienced forensic anthropologist.

I'm sure you're wondering who I am by now. My parents named me Mary-Katherine when I was born. While this may have seemed cute at the time, I've become a tomboy. As you can see, the name no longer fits me. Most people now know me as M. K.

Of course, you might also want some background on me. My parents separated when I was a child because of my dad's 'fantasy world' in the forest. When my mom died, I went to live with my deranged father. After only a couple days, I was sucked into the tiny world of Leafmen that my father had been following all his life. The old queen had entrusted me with the life of the forest. Yeah, I know, I sound delusional, right?

It's been over 5 years since the incident. Why haven't I begun to believe it was all a dream? It's because I did the stupidest thing a person can do. I fell in love with Nod, the Leafman who saved my life and showed me how to slow down time to cherish the moments we have. Ever since, I haven't been able to date or even think about anything else.

"M.K! Are you even listening to me?!" Mrs. Marigold suddenly shouted.

I looked smugly at her before replying, "This is the same stuff I heard at orientation, training, and during the interview. Cut me some slack."

Mrs. Marigold frowned before continuing her lecture and flipping her hair in annoyance. God, this was going to be a long day.

My head fell on my pillow as I groaned from exhaustion. Mrs. Marigold had proceeded to task me with hundreds of assignments all at once. At least, that's what it felt like. As my heart began to settle, my mind wondered to the day I kissed Nod. If I had known that he had liked me sooner, I would have kissed him earlier.

A familiar twitch of heat reminded me of it's presence. God, I even get aroused by the thought of his kiss! This cannot be healthy to one's overall physical condition. I can't even ignore the feeling anymore these days.

I decided that the heat wouldn't just go away after waiting a couple minutes. My heartbeat had picked up slightly as my hand traveled to my breast. The hand began to roll and flick the tip until it was hard. Wetness began to drip from my core as my other hand headed down towards it.

When that had reached the apex of my legs, it immediately found my clit. The other hand had quickly found a way to the other breast while my body shook from pleasure. A groan escaped my lips as I slipped a finger inside and began to thrust. As a burst of blinding white heat was about to hit, a small rattling sound echoed through the room.

My hands went for the broom as I looked around the room. No one seemed to be there but I knew better. The funky translator glasses my dad gave me had been put on the table in case I needed them. I quickly put them on and scanned the room. What I saw shocked me beyond belief.

"Nod?!" I whispered in exasperation.

"T-the one a-and o-only… Umm… w-what w-were you d-doing?" Nod studdered.

My cheeks became bright red as I looked away. "I w-was just t-trying t-to… umm… r-relieve my m-muscle t-tension?"

Nod frowned slightly before raising a brow, "You and I both know that's a lie. I know what you were doing. I just couldn't believe someone as innocent as you had those kinds of desires. Please tell me you weren't thinking about Mub or men other than me…"

"What?! Why would you think that? Of course it was you!" I gasped before turning completely around.

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that I asked the queen to grant you your wish of returning to my world with me." Nod grinned smugly.

I couldn't believe what he just said. Was I really going to be able to go back to him? It all seemed so unreal. "Really?..." I breathed lightly.

To be continued… HAHAHAHAHA… Evil laugh!


	2. Chapter 2

_RECAP…_

_ I couldn't believe what he just said. Was I really going to be able to go back to him? It all seemed so unreal. "Really?..." I breathed lightly._

Back to the story…  
I turned around slowly as Nod nodded slightly at my question. Well, that sounded redundant… Nod nodded… Hm… I feel so sorry for anyone who actually has to say that out loud.

My vision began to blur as drops of salty water filled my eyes threatening to spill over. For 5 years, I had waited to hear those words from him. Just as I was about to jump up in glee, Nod held up his hand.

"M.K, the queen wants to know for sure that this is what you want. So, here's the deal. Since you will most likely end up with me if you return to my world, I will be turned human for one week. During this time, you will be able to figure out if you're willing to leave your home for mine. However, once you've become one of us, you cannot return to your stomper state. Do you understand?" Nod looked deeply into my eyes for some form of agreement.

Unfortunately, my body replied before my mind could catch up. Any deal by the queen was fair and just but this seemed out of place for her. Did she really doubt my feelings? If so, why? These questions will have to be asked when I return to Moonhaven.

Nod smiled, "I really hope that you want to return to my home. The queen will change me into a stomper tonight. Expect me to show up in the morning at your doorstep. Cya then, M.K."

I turned off the translator glasses and placed them on the table as he disappeared from sight. My heart raced as I thought of this next week. I wonder if Nod will adjust to being a stomper well. Hopefully, the week will go by and I'll be able to truly be with him soon.

As I lay gently down on my bed, my eyes gave in to the lull of sleep. Thoughts of the day crossed my mind as I began to drift to sleep. I didn't know that I would wake to the surprise of the century.

I was running. Why? I don't know. Where to? Not a clue.

My heart sped up as I ran straight into a corner of tightly woven trees. Climbing wasn't an option considering the size of the trees. Digging was out of the question because it would take too damn long. As I looked around, my heart froze. I wouldn't escape this adventure alive.

Then, I did the stupidest thing a person can do. I turned around to place my eyes on my attacker. What I saw sent a shiver through my body and a shrill shriek from my mouth.

"M.K?! M.K! WAKE UP!" A voice called out to me.

My eyes opened to gaze upon brown eyes with specks of hazel looking down at me. Ruffled brown hair fell onto my forehead as I took a better look. It was a man that stood slightly taller than her wearing what looked to be farmer's rags. Slowly, realization dawned over me.

"Nod?..." I asked quietly.

His eyes brightened at his name as he reached for my hand. I let him entwine our fingers as he smiled.

"Hey, M.K. Yeah, it's me." Nod replied softly before caressing my cheek with his other hand.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, "You had a nightmare… I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. I'll be alright. How long have you been here?"

Nod looked out my window as he pondered the answer, " Two hours."

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you wake me up?" I gasped.

"I had to talk to your father. Besides, you were too cute to disturb." He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

I blushed furiously before looking anywhere to avoid his gaze.

"MARY-KATHERINE! COME QUICK!" A shout came from downstairs.

Nod and I exchanged looks of worry before we bolted down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_RECAP…_

_ I blushed furiously before looking anywhere to avoid his gaze._

_ "MARY-KATHERINE! COME QUICK!" A shout came from downstairs._

_ Nod and I exchanged looks of worry before we bolted down the stairs._

**Back to the story…**

My mouth dropped at the sight of the living room where Dad's work is located. A lot of things had been pushed aside in an attempt to look presentable. However, that wasn't what had shocked me. A young brunette dressed in business clothes was scanning the room with her hazel eyes. I almost didn't recognize the woman.

She smiled over at me before looking around at my father various different works. Her name was Yullie Nuvano. Yullie had been my best friend since the third grade when I stopped some bullies from making fun of her. I understood her in ways that no one else could. She had BELIEVED in my father's work before she even knew my dad was working on it.

What surprised me was that she was supposed to be overseas at a military base. Yullie was a nurse for the military on an annual basis, so, it was difficult for her to get time off. It was even more rare if she used her off days to visit me.

"Hey, M.K. Why haven't you introduced me to this new fellow of your's?" Yullie playfully scolded.

My heart throbbed when I heard those words from her mouth. What was I going to say? Should I tell her where he's from or who he is? How would she react? Maybe I should stay vague about him. Yes, that's perfect!

Sweat slipped down from my forehead as I said, "Oh, um… of course. Nod, this is Yullie. Yullie, this is Nod."

Yullie looked thrilled while looking him over before giving her silent nod of approval. I became uncomfortable when her eyes wouldn't stop staring at his body. My frown must have tipped her off because Yullie brought her eyes to look at mine again. She gave me an apologetic look before continuing to look at my father's work.

I smiled sadly at Nod, "Yullie has been my best friend since I was little. We made a deal. I would protect her from bullies if she would be my best friend. It worked out well until she had to go overseas to be a nurse."

Nod looked at Yullie with respect before squeezing my hand gently in his. My heart fluttered as my smile grew and became a full-fledged toothy grin. Just as I was about to lean in to give him a big peck on the cheek, Dad burst into the room with lemon squares and lemonade. He clumsily bumped into my arm before arranging the silver platters on his map of the area. My face reddened when I realize that my father probably did it on purpose in an attempt to keep his little girl pure. If only he knew that I had shared more than just kisses with a boy. It never went all the way because something came up. So, technically, I was still innocent.

Yullie snickered at my father and mouthed, 'I feel so sorry for you.'

I laughed inwardly before mouthing back, 'You have no idea.'

"So, Yullie, what are you doing here in the USA?" My father asked.

Yullie thought for a minute before shrugging in indifference. I couldn't believe that load of garbage. What was she planning? Who was involved? Am I her target? Oh, did I forget to mention that Yullie is an EXCESSIVE prankster?

"Are you really on a vacation from work?" I mumbled.

She smiled, "No, I have been relocated here so that I can be here when patients come back from war. I now specialize in PTS, post-tramatic stress disorder. A lot of people from this area have been affected by it. So, here I am."

"Are you permanently stationed here now? Or are you technically not in their medical units anymore?" I piped in.

Yullie looked cross, "I don't know, M.K… I just don't know."

I looked over at Nod who seemed to become pale and worried about her stay. Could he recognize her as a threat? If so, why?


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_ "Are you permanently stationed here now? Or are you technically not in their medical units anymore?" I piped in._

_ Yullie looked cross, "I don't know, M.K… I just don't know."_

_ I looked over at Nod who seemed to become pale and worried about her stay. Could he recognize her as a threat? If so, why?_

**Back to the story…**

Yullie looked down at her watch and gasped before picking up a suitcase off the floor. Was that there before or am I oblivious?

"Sorry I have to leave in such a rush, I'll be late to work if I don't hurry. Nurses don't ever really have a day off, you know. Oh, M.K! I almost forgot! Do you want to hang out this afternoon?" Yullie looked at me with puppy eyes.

I looked at Nod and my heart ached. He was still pale and his head was now facing the opposite direction of Yullie. What was so bad about Yullie?

I shook my head, "Sorry Yullie, I already have plans with Nod. Maybe some other day."

Nod let out a relieved sigh and walked back up stairs. What the hell? What's his problem? I'm so scolding him for his actions later.

"It seems that I'm not welcome here, it's okay though. Bye, M.K! Have a nice day!" Yullie smiled before walking out into the foyer.

"You too!" I responded before hearing the front door open and close.

My father had an enormous grin on his face as he returned his supplies back to their spots. I frowned in exasperation. Dad knows what's wrong with Nod. I better ask before I make myself sound like an idiot in front of Nod.

"So… uh… Dad? What's wrong with Nod?" I asked.

Dad put down his souvenirs from Moonhaven, "Well, he had already asked to steal you away for the evening. Plus, he might feel threatened by your friend."

My mind swirled for a little before the first part sunk in. Wait, he had asked to steal me away? Whatever for? Then, my heart stopped. Threatened… by Yullie? Is he afraid I'll choose to stay with my friend than with him?

"oh… okay. Thanks, Dad. I love you." I give him a peck on the cheek before running up the stairs.

I was immediately caught off guard when I saw my room. On the bed, Nod had his head in his hands. The room had been disorganized as if he had searched for something. Did he lose something? I was walking towards him when I tripped and hit my head against Nod's.

Well, that hurt. Nod doesn't seem fazed though. Did it not hurt him? I looked around to find what had tripped me when I glanced at a small black box that had fallen under my dresser. My heart lurched as I reached for it. Nod must have seen this because he quickly snatched it away from my reach.

"Nod, what is that?" I asked although I knew what it was.

He looked away before replying, "Why does it matter?"

I frowned, did he not SEE what he did to my room to find this box? "Because you messed up MY room to find IT."

Nod looked at me with pleading eyes and put the box up on the highest shelf in my room. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Can you wait, then? It's very important and I'd rather not ruin it."

"Nod, you know I'm not very patient…" I sighed.

He rolled his eyes, "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"Whatever…"

To be continued…

**Author's note:**

OMG! I feel so bad! Sorry guys! School has been hectic and life at home has been hell!

Oh, by the way, feel free to review and give me suggestions on where the story should go next.. I need help getting ideas flowing. No suggestion is a stupid one. All suggestions are good suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap…_

_"Nod, you know I'm not very patient…" I sighed._

_ He rolled his eyes, "I promise it'll be worth the wait."_

_ "Whatever…"_

**Back to the story…**

It turns out my dad was right, Nod did already have plans for tonight. He acted strange for a while before finally telling me to get ready for tonight. I wish he would be more specific on where we're going though, I mean seriously, who tells someone that 'it's a secret' anymore? Besides, what am I supposed to wear when I don't even know if it's formal or informal? Lord, why do you hate me so?

My closet is filled to the brim with sweaters, lab coats, and jeans. What the hell am I supposed to wear? I can't go dressed like I just stepped out of a sci-fi film. I probably shouldn't show up in my normal get-up either. If he is going to pop the question, I should look better than I normally do. A knock reverberated through-out the room.

"Come in…" I sighed in frustration.

My father opened the door and stepped inside. One hand was behind his back and the other went straight into his hair nervously.

"Did I interrupt something, M.K?" He looks across my floor and messed up closet. Why did Nod have to go on a rampage through my room to find that stupid box?!

I shook my head and glanced at his hand behind his back, "What are you holding behind your back, Dad?"

He looked down before glancing up again. My father smiled gently before holding out a medium-sized bag. I looked at him curiously before taking the bag and peering inside. Inside of the bag was a beautiful green knee-length dress. It was sleeveless and flared out at the waist. My eyes returned to the gaze of my father.

"Your mother wore this dress on her first date with me. I've been taking care of it ever since she died. I figured it's about time for it to be worn again." He grinned sheepishly.

I smiled and hugged him before shooing him out of the room so I could change. The dress slipped on easily and framed my curves better than anything I've ever worn. I put on a pair of green flats before running to my vanity. Yes, I actually HAVE one of those.

In the end, my face was covered in a make-up so natural looking that no one would think I seemed very different. My hair was lightly curled and flowed down my back with a green barrette holding back my bangs. I almost thought I was looking at my mother in the mirror. Almost.

When I went down stairs, Nod was talking to my father. Unfortunately, they stopped talking as soon as I got off the last step. Do they have supersonic hearing or something? Nod stared for a while with his mouth lightly ajar before my dad rolled his eyes and patted Nod on the back. That seemed to knock him out of the trance real quick.

Nod smirked, "Hello, princess. I didn't think the young queen already chose her successor."

I blushed bright red at the comment before grabbing Nod's arm and pulling him out the door. He must have received the hint because he shut the door behind him. The world suddenly went dark. I was about to scream when my mouth was covered.

"It's fine, M.K. It's just me. I don't want you to see where we are going yet, okay?" Nod whispered in my ear.

I nodded before gripping tighter to the arm I had grabbed earlier. My heart raced as I almost tripped. Luckily, Nod caught me and carried me bridal style in his arms. I'm glad I didn't wear any heels, that incident might have happened even sooner. Actually, scratch that, I should've worn heels.

"Clumsy as ever…" Nod muttered while shifting his arms slightly.

"HEY! Okay, wait… that's true…" I said and started to laugh lightly.

Nod chuckled and put me down on a flat piece of ground. Were we already here? He gently pulled away the blindfold before I gasped.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note:**

**OMG… Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and follows. You guys are the best! I honestly thought no one would read anything I wrote and that no one would appreciate it. All of you proved me wrong and now I'm so happy to have such wonderful readers. **

**Oh, and I love the input I've gotten so far! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming! This story is a living story. Any input I get helps make the story better. **

**Again guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_ "Clumsy as ever…" Nod muttered while shifting his arms slightly._

_ "HEY! Okay, wait… that's true…" I said and started to laugh lightly._

_ Nod chuckled and put me down on a flat piece of ground. Were we already here? He gently pulled away the blindfold before I gasped. _

**Back to the story…**

In front of me was a beautiful lake surrounded by a grove of trees. There were a few lilies near the lake beside small patches of violet. The sun was setting in the distance which gave the water an amber glow. A plaid blanket was laid out by the water with a basket setting in the center.

Nod looked at the set up and blushed. I guess he wasn't planning on me actually dressing up. Oh, well. That's his problem, not mine.

His hand entwined with mine as he lead me to the blanket. As my eyes gazed at the landscape, Nod finished setting up the picnic. I almost laughed when I saw him hide his face while I took the first bite of a sandwich he made. Nod can't seriously think I'll judge him when he's never made this stuff before, can he?

The sandwich was amazing. I almost couldn't believe that it was Nod's first time making one. My face must have revealed what I was feeling because he let out a sigh of relief. It became quiet while we ate, no one said a word. As I was about to open my mouth to talk, Nod interrupted me.

"Remember the box I put on a high shelf?" He asked.

I nodded, "Of course, are you going to tell me what's in it?"

He shook his head, "You won't find out unless you choose to come back to Moonhaven with me at the end of the week."

My brow furrowed as I thought about what he said. Nod was giving me an incentive to choose him. If it truly is a proposal ring, my incentive is marriage. I know I love Nod, but am I really ready to step forward so soon?

"Ok." I mumbled.

His hand slipped onto mine as if Nod knew what I was thinking. Was he really ready for this too? Or was he just doing this on a whim? I hope he knows what he's getting himself into when he bends down on one knee.

The night slowly passed by as Nod told me everything that's happened ever since I left. Apparently, Ronin has finally moved on from his past life with Tara. He's now dating again but still hasn't found a girl that he likes. Sometimes I wonder if Ronin will ever fall in love again.

Nod tells me how the new queen is overwhelmed with work. He also explains that she might have arranged this deal so that I could come back to Moonhaven and take some responsibilities away from her. She is the youngest queen ever recorded in the history of Moonhaven. It only makes sense that she would be a little overwhelmed. I don't blame her for trying to reach out for help.

Mub is, well, you guessed it, Mub. He still has a silly crush over me even though I clearly like Nod. I swear, from all the fights Nod is describing, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet.

Grub is now a squad captain for the leafmen. It turns out that he's actually one of their finest men. He's apparently very brave, humble, and loyal. Of course, these are all the things I already knew though.

Nim Galuu is actually reading through all the scrolls more carefully to avoid any lost information. With how much information that comes in every day, he's pretty much reading all day. Now, he doesn't have much time for questions but if you wait, he might give you a riddle or scroll.

Overall, Moonhaven is back to normal. The land has healed and the rot people are back under control. However, this peace came at a terrible price that no one in the kingdom will ever forget. The loss of Queen Tara was tragic and will always burn in the memories of her people.

"Hey, M.K… Do you want to stay now that your friend is back?" Nod whispered.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note:**

** Wow, thanks for all your support and wonderful reviews. Keep up the great work! Remember, I always take suggestions into consideration when writing! So keep reviewing and following. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

_"Hey, M.K… Do you want to stay now that your friend is back?" Nod whispered._

**Back to the story…**

It's been two whole days since he asked that. Honestly, I don't think I could answer that yet. Would I leave him just because my friend is back? She's been my best friend since I was little. Well, Yullie was my only friend. Nod just entered my life and swept me off my feet.

Ah, well. No use in dwelling upon such a topic. I mean, come on, who has time for this when I have to make sure Nod doesn't screw up things again? Yes, I did say again.

While day one was easy for Nod, he had a lot of trouble these past few days. Nod's already blown up a toaster, caused a fire on the oven, and made the computer crash. You would think he would carry around a caution sign by now.

I'm dragged from my thoughts when I hear the sound of water coming from the bathroom. At least he knows how to use showers and sinks. Apparently, they do have bathrooms similar to ours' in Moonhaven. I'm guessing most of those bathrooms are in the palace or in the guards' homes because I never saw one when I was there.

As the brush gently untangles my hair, my heart stops as I hear a song coming from the bathroom. Is that Nod? I walk quietly out of my room and press one of my ears against the door of the bathroom.

"Where the wind sweeps away the night,

And children wake at morning light.

None shall pass,

Upon these blades of grass.

Where angels' song is short and sweet,

And everyone has something to eat.

When stars shine brightly in the sky,

And no one has to say good-bye.

Rest peacefully among the trees,

And take in that beautiful breeze.

This is the most wonderful place,

Don't you see?

The people are known for grace.

Moonhaven is the land for you and me." Nod ends quietly.

I walk back to my room while his song ran through my head. Moonhaven is the land for you and me? Did he write that for me knowing I would hear him? Or was it a lullaby his mother sang to him? Either way, I feel like I invaded something precious.

He must really love me to sing something so sweet knowing that I could hear. I wonder if he was too embarrassed to sing it to my face. It took him a lot of guts to be able to sing like that. Honestly, I admire him for it.

The shower stopped while I was starting to sit down on my bed. Lovely, I hope he didn't realize I listened to him. It would be a hard thing to explain. I can't just say, 'oh, hey, I had my ear pressed against the door while you were showering. Nice song by the way.'

Nod walked past my door in nothing but a towel. Wow. I didn't think he worked out that much. He has a clearly defined six-pack and his arms are accentuated by the muscles on them. Can Nod become even more perfect than he already is?

I swear I must have been drooling. Nod started to chuckle at me and stepped in after closing the door. My eyes widened. Uh, oh, Lord help me. Nod takes a seat beside me before picking me up to place me on his lap.

"Uhm… hi.." I said with very little confidence.

"Hey, so, is there something you would like to say to me?" He asked patiently.

I thought about it for a moment before replying, "Where did you get all these muscles?" Yes, I poked at them to emphasize them.

Nod laughed, "It's called being one of the queen's soldiers. Now, are you going to say what you really wanted to say when you first saw me like this?"

My face fell and I mumbled what I really wanted to say.

"What was that?" Nod asked.

What? Was he expecting me to say it out loud? HELL, NO. I mumbled my reply again.

"I didn't hear you…" He frowns.

I growled in frustration, "You're hot."

Nod smiled and kissed me feverishly. Damn, why do I have to be so stubborn? I should have just told him in the first place. My arms quickly wrapped around him as I moved to straddle his waist. His hands gripped lightly on my hips. We unfortunately had to break for air some time though.

"I… uh… sorry… I don't know what I was thinking. Your father would kill me if he saw this after he told me to keep my hands to myself." Nod rushed out of the room after placing me gently back down on the bed.

I'm so going to kill my father for threatening my boyfriend. I mean, hello! That could have turned into one of the best nights I ever had. Stupid over-protective father!

**To be continued…**

**Author's note:**

**I'm loving all the followers, but I need more reviews before I'll make another chapter from now on. The reviews need to be thoughtful or offer a suggestion on where the story should go. Please guys, I need to know how good the story is or at least how it can improve! D:**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Recap:_**

_I'm so going to kill my father for threatening my boyfriend. I mean, hello! That could have turned into one of the best nights I ever had. Stupid over-protective father!_

**Back to the story…**

It's currently day four of Nod's stomper status. Nod seems distant around me now and it's killing me. My dad must have threatened him horribly for him to ignore me. When I tried to ask my father what he said last night, he turned around and started rambling about his job.

My heart fell inside when Nod walked away this morning. I tried following him into his room but he glared at me before a worried look appeared on his face. Nod had slammed the door on me soon after, leaving me confused outside of his room. Why was he avoiding me?

Finally, I cornered Nod in the kitchen while dad was out shopping. He looked around realizing the situation before trying to make a break for the back door. I simply stuck my foot out and tripped him on his way there. Then, I turned Nod so he was lying on his back and I straddled his waist to prevent his escape.

"What's going on, Nod? Why are you avoiding me?" I hissed in frustration.

His eyes fluttered back and forth before he looked in my eyes. At that moment, Nod's look softened. Suddenly, his hands pulled me down while his lips collided with mine. A groan left my mouth before I could stop it. Soon, we parted for air as he brushed a stray lock of hair off of my face.

"Nod, that doesn't get you out of trouble. Tell me what's going on!" I whispered in his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine, "I'll tell you if you get off."

When I got off, Nod stood up to brush himself off. His eyes searched mine before he began stringing together some wild story about his ancestors. Apparently, sense leafmen were essentially leafs, they had seasons they had to follow. In spring, their bodies grow and, well, 'multiply'. In summer, everything stays the same. In fall and winter, their bodies shrink and they're more skeptical to illness as well as dying. My brain was processing the new information when it hit me.

"So, let me get this straight. You feel the need to 'multiply' because it's spring?" I asked.

He blushed and nodded before looking away in embarrassment.

"Ok."

His eyes widened, "What?"

I smirked and shook my head a little, "I said, Ok. I'm fine with this. It does make sense after all."

Nod looked confused until he realized I wasn't going to freak. He smiled and pulled me to him for a hug. Then, things seemed to calm down… well, not physically anyway.

He pushed me against the wall placing feverish kisses along my neck. When I moaned, he bit slightly at the base of my neck to give me a small hickey I would need to hide from Dad. His hands traveled from my arms to my waist before slipping under my shirt. Nod's eyes pleaded me to allow him to take off my shirt currently held by his eager hands.

All rational thought must have left my head because the next thing I knew was the bed now under me was Nod's guest bed and I am a very verbal partner. Nod's eyes traveled over my naked body while I tried to cover myself with my arms and turn my head to avoid his gaze. His hands soon gripped mine and pinned them above me.

"Do not hide yourself from me. You are beautiful in ways which you yourself don't understand." Nod whispered lovingly in my ear.

My breath hitched in my throat as his mouth grazed lower to attach itself on my right breast. A moan escaped my mouth as Nod teased one breast with his tongue before switching to the other. My eyes suddenly opened as I remembered something.

I pushed Nod away slightly, "It's not fair that I'm fully dressed and you're not."

He smiled and got off the bed before stripping himself of his clothes. Nod was a very well-build man. His six-pack was definitely something to drool over. Nod's legs looked like they were carved from stone. Damn, just looking at him could make any girl fall into lust's power.

Nod got on top of me again, kissing me senseless as his hands traveled my body. Knees nudged my legs open and I willingly opened them for him. A groan escaped both of us when he grinded against me slowly.

"Nod.. Please." I begged.

He smirked and grinded harder against me, "Please, what?"

I gasped, "Fuck me already, Damn it!"

"Your wish is my command." Nod whispered before thrusting quickly into me. I winced slightly at the intrusion while he looked down at me concerned. All thoughts left my mind as I experimentally lifted my hips to meet his fully. After that, the only sounds that escaped the room were groans, gasps, and creaks. Hey, I'm not going to tell you everything, perverts!

Soon, we fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing what surprise tomorrow would bring.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about not being able to post in a while guys… Life has been stressful because my dad is suffering from cancer.. It's hard to watch my dad wasting away to nothing… Keep reviewing and following.. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**


End file.
